falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Freddy Fear's House of Scares
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampFreddyFearsHouseOfScaresLocation }} The Freddy Fear's House of Scares is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Freddy Fear's House of Scares is a pre-War store that originally sold Halloween costumes. Since the bombs dropped, the store has fallen into disrepair. Layout The shop is rather small, with the waffle house on one end and the Halloween store on the other. In the middle, behind level 1 doors, is the kitchen and maintenance area. The kitchen contains the location's steamer trunk and two recipe spawn points. Up the emergency exit in the back is the roof, which contains another recipe spawn point and cooking station on the part over the waffle house. There is a locked door on a shack on the roof of Freddy Fear's House of Scares. Under the door is a note regarding an unmarked quest line in order to access the alien blaster ammunition at TNT dome #2. The door is unlocked using the rusted key, which is located in a submerged safe in a pond near a ruined house west of Philippi Battlefield Cemetery and southeast of Graninger farm. The open body of the safe is near the middle of the pond, while the door to the safe can be seen by the rubble of the ruined house at the north-western edge of the pond. The same safe contains the alien blaster. Under the locked door is a note titled stolen terminal passcode which originally comes from Mike Greene's terminal on the top floor of the apartments in Morgantown. Notable loot * Leaving town - Note, under the door of the locked room on the roof. * The plan - Note, on the corpse of Zack. * Stolen terminal passcode - Inside the locked room on the roof. * Utility key - Next to a corpse on the roof. * Two potential workshop plans: ** On a square wooden crate to the right of Zack's corpse (may be submerged within the crate, yet still visible). ** On the roof, underneath a corpse on a mattress, to the right. * Three potential recipes: ** Two on the counters in the kitchen. ** One on the roof next to the cooking station. * Mr. Handy model - Inside the locked room on the roof, on a middle metal shelf next to a broken terminal, in-between board game boxes. * Halloween costume witch hat - On a box on the lower middle shelf. * Halloween costume skull hat - On the front counter, in an open display case next to the cash register. * Two pairs of a clown outfit and clown hat: ** Outfit and hat on the lower right shelf. ** Outfit on the counter underneath the Halloween sign decoration. Hat on a pumpkin to the left. Appearances Freddy Fear's House of Scares appears in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Дом страхов Фредди zh:弗雷迪的恐怖屋